


Communication

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue is a catty asshole that just wants these two to shut up and makeout already, Fluff, He is also the innocent one in this scenario, Keith is in disbelief that Shiro would Betray him like this, Lance is completely unaware until the last second, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shiro the shipper, So Blue puts them in a Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Shiro has had enough. Pidge and Hunk have had enough. Hell, even their sentient robotic lions have had enough. Keith and Lance were going to get along, even if it killed the two of them.A fake mission for Keith and Lance turns into a moment inside Blue's cockpit that may end in romance rather than bloodshed.Hopefully.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the following anon request from my Tumblr: 
> 
> May I interest you in a (voltron) prompt? You've heard of Pidge the shipper. Let me introduce you to Shiro the shipper. Basically Keith has a crush on Lance. He denies it but Shiro knows him too well and gets the gang together to get them to actually stay in the same room together for longer than two minutes (by pairing them on missions? locking them in closets? a combination?) because he's sure if they just talked it out everyone get their happy ending, crops be watered and depression be cured.

Keith always trusted Shiro’s judgement and Lance considered him a hero. Both of them followed his orders in battle, so why was _this_ suddenly so difficult?

“What do you mean I have to run a mission with _Keith?_ ” Lance whined, flinging his arms at the Red Paladin, looking at Shiro. “He tries to kill me every time we spar together and now you want me to try and work with him?” Keith was currently staring at Shiro, a frown on his face. Shiro knew that if it’d been just the two of them in the room then Keith would be saying essentially the same exact thing. At least on the outside. Whether or not Keith knew it, Shiro was observant enough to catch the occasional lingering glances that Keith shot at Lance. Other times, when the two of them bickered and Lance stormed off, Shiro would watch Keith’s smirk turn into a smile. And sometimes Shiro would catch Keith looking at Lance with such honest, fragile affection that it broke his heart.

Keith liked Lance, even if it would have killed him to admit it. He seemed perfectly fine to let things continue as they were, but Shiro thought differently. They fought as a team in life or death situations on the daily, but when you were alone? Fighting for your life with no friends in reach, no lover to fight for? It was terrible. Keith was essentially his kid brother, Shiro wasn’t going to let him get reduced to that position.

He’d dragged Hunk and Pidge into the plan, and Allura had invited herself in with Coran when they’d caught wind of it. Hell, even the Lions were in on it, at least if Black’s thoughts were anything to go by. Lance and Keith’s constant arguments could even drive sentient robotic lions up the wall apparently.

“Shiro!” Lance’s sharp voice dragged him out of his thoughts. “Don’t ignore me!” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m thinking.” Shiro said easily.

“About reassigning me to work with Hunk?” Lance asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands clasped together like a prayer. He fell to his knees dramatically when Shiro merely lifted a brow. “Please, Shiro! I don’t want to die!”

“You’re not going to die...unless you’re an _idiot_. So, I guess we’re doomed.” Keith told him, rolling his eyes when Lance glared at him over his shoulder. Shiro spoke up before the two could launch into another argument.

“ _As I was saying_ , you and Keith are going to pilot Blue into the nearby ocean planet Allura has wormholed us to. Coran says that there’s a rare material there that the Castle needs for an upgrade.” This was entirely a lie, and Allura had wormholed them here solely for the reason of getting Blue into a water world. According to Black, if Blue was going to be stuck with two whining kittens in her head for however long it took to sort out their differences then she wanted to be able to play in the water while she did it.

“I could totally go by myself then!” Lance whined, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why do I need to bring Keith along?”

“Because I said so.” Shiro replied firmly, in his no-nonsense voice. Lance pouted at him, but climbed to his feet to get suited up regardless.

“Fine.” He turned to face Keith. “If you use your sword to scratch up Blue in any way, I’ll ditch your ass there, Keith!” He warned. Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.” He replied, going to suit up as well.

 

* * *

 

“You think this’ll really work?” Hunk asked curiously. They were all gathered up on the bridge, watching as Blue descended towards a planet that was essentially one big ocean.

“Either they learn to get along or they kill each other.” Pidge pointed out, crossing their arms over their chest. “Honestly at this point I’d prefer either.” They added dryly. Shiro sent them both a look before looking to Coran.

“Open coms?” He asked, watching as Coran clicked away at his console.

A moment later Blue’s cockpit appeared, Lance sitting comfortably in his chair while Keith clung onto the back of the seat. Lance had a shit-eating grin on his face. The entire team watched as he threw Blue into a dive, Keith’s feet leaving the ground for a moment. Keith scowled at Lance, grunting when he hit the ground again.

“ _Knock it off, Lance!_ ”

“ _Knock what off?_ ” Lance replied with a smirk. He threw Blue into a twirl that nearly drove Keith to the floor. “ _Oh that? My bad._ ”

“Lance.” Shiro called out in warning. “If Keith gets injured then you’re spending the next three sparring days 1v1ing me.” He said, smiling at the way Lance went pale at the statement. Behind him Keith let out a bark of a laugh.

“ _Rest in pieces, asshole._ ” Keith said dryly. He would know, considering that he was Shiro’s usual partner.

“ _Listen here, you jerk! I will turn this Lion around and-_ ” Lance yelped as Blue banked sharply to the side, flinging Keith into the side console. “ _W-what?_ ” Lance sputtered, whirling around to look at Keith. “ _Keith, are you okay?!_ ”

“Lance!” Shiro snapped, pausing when he saw the wide-eyed look on Lance’s face.

“ _It-It wasn’t me! I don’t-Blue?!_ ” Lance shrieked when his chair slid back a feet, his grip on the controls relinquished as Blue started sharp dive into the atmosphere of the ocean world. “ _Blue! What are you doing!? Guys!? Help?!"_  Keith dove forward, grabbing onto the controls, and dragging himself to his feet. “ _Don’t touch my Lion, you pervert! Get your own!_ ” Lance shouted, squeaking when his chair zoomed forward, abruptly slamming into Keith’s back and pinning Keith onto his lap. “ _W-wh-wha-_ ” Lance’s face was beet red as Keith squirmed in his lap, trying to free himself from between Lance’s body and the control panel.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ” Keith snarled, his face just as red. They both yelled as Blue dove into the water, pulling a series of twists and turns that drove them from side to side, but never successfully freeing them. “ _Lance, tell your stupid Lion to let me go!_ ”

“ _D-d-d-do you think I want you on my lap?!_ ” Lance squeaked, hands going to Keith’s squirming waist. “ _Dude, stop that! You’re making this really awkward!_ ”

“ _Don’t you think I know that?_ ” Keith said, his voice cracking. Finally he closed his eyes, his lips pressing into a firm line. Half a second later his eyes snapped open. “ _What do you mean I’m 'perfectly fine', Red?! I’m currently trapped in this idiot’s Lion!_ ” Keith sent an embarrassed look at the still open com link. “ _Shiro! Allura! Someone do something!_ ” He snapped. Shiro paused, as if considering, before smiling at them both.

“Sorry, I think there might be a problem with all of our Lions.” Shiro said easily, shrugging his shoulders. “Black’s refusing to communicate with me.” He said casually, looking to Pidge and Hunk.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to go check on Green. This is _so_ weird.” Pidge said, not moving a step.

“I think Yellow’s taking a nap.” Hunk said, shrugging. “Sorry, Lance.”

“ _Et tu, Hunk?_ ” Lance squeaked.

“ _Shiro, do you think I’m an idiot? I’ve piloted Black before, I can fucking sense it’s fucking smugness, you son of a-_ ” The comm link abruptly cut out, and everyone looked at Coran, who shrugged.

“I think Blue must have turned it off.” He said innocently. Whether or not that was true Shiro didn’t know, but he decided against asking for Coran to open the channel again. Keith was already going to rip him a new one when he got back to the ship.

 

* * *

 

“Did they just fucking hang up on us?!” Keith asked, stunned by disbelief, before the anger quickly came back. “I’m going to murder that snake!” He reached for his bayard, growling when Lance grabbed onto his wrist.

“Dude! I literally _just_ told you not to scratch up Blue!” Lance shouted, grabbing Keith’s other wrist when he reached across his stomach to grab at his bayard again. He pulled Keith’s wrists back, before being struck with the intimacy of the position. He quickly released Keith’s wrists, practically dizzy with how much blood was in his cheeks. Or maybe it was due to how many turns Blue was pulling right now.

At that moment Blue decided to pull into a smooth hover, and Lance could tell by how dark it was in the viewscreen that Blue had gone deep underwater. It suddenly felt like nothing existed outside the cockpit, something that apparently unnerved Keith as he began to squirm again.

“Is your Lion listening to you yet?” Keith hissed, pushing at the control panel still pressed firmly into his stomach. It was just enough that he couldn’t move, but not overly painful. What was worse was the feel of Lance’s body against his back.

“You don’t order around a giant sentient Lion!” Lance shot back, reaching around Keith to pet at the control panel. “And it’s hard to concentrate when you’re Reverse Cowgirling me right now!” He paused when Keith looked over his shoulder at him. Lance was shocked at how red his face was.

“Reverse what?” Keith said, his voice full of confusion. Lance blinked at him.

“Uh, Reverse Cowgirl? The position? Have you actually never heard of it?”

“Why would you even name this position?” Keith asked, clearly still confused. “There is literally no point for it.” Lance stared at Keith like he’d grown another head. Keith’s blush grew as he grit his teeth. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Keith, it’s a sex position. As in, people do the nasty like this.” Lance said bluntly, watching the embarrassment fill Keith’s face. “Wait, don’t tell me- _you’ve never had sex before?_ ” Lance asked, a smirk crawling up his face until he saw the mortification on Keith’s face and promptly backtracked. “I mean, uh, you know, we’re all young and-”

“I...I had a crush on someone back at the Garrison, but it never worked out.” Keith admitted after a moment, watching as Lance’s jaw dropped.

“Keith ‘my only true love is my knife fetish’ Kogane had a _crush_ on someone?” Lance asked, embarrassing position forgotten in light of this new information. “Oh, was it that cute girl that did coms on your sim team? Or was it that one female pilot that told you that your mullet was cute? Because, _boy_ , she was lying through her teeth. Or…” Lance trailed off, as the realization hit him. “You had to leave them behind, huh? When you dropped out? When we all left Earth? That sucks dude.” Keith muttered something under his breath and Lance blinked. “Huh? Come again?”

“I didn’t leave them behind.” Keith repeated, loud enough for Lance to make out his words. Lance blinked, confused for a moment, before it hit him.

“Omigod! You _are_ gay for Shiro! _I knew it!_ I-”

“What the shit? No, you idiot! Shiro’s like my big brother! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Keith snarled, squeezing his eyes shut. Lance was a complete _idiot_.

“Then...Pidge? Really?” Lance couldn’t even picture that. “Are you two planning on throwing _salt_ instead of rice at the wedding because-”

“It’s not Pidge either, dumbass.” Keith cut him off, rolling his eyes. Lance blinked, mentally counting off his options.

“Whoa, hold up! You are _not_ stealing Hunk away from me. He’s like my _best friend_ I totally call dibs-”

“It’s not Hunk either.” Keith added flatly, turning his head to face Blue’s viewscreen. Anything to avoid seeing Lance’s face when his brain actually caught up with him.

“Wait, but that… _oh_.” Lance finally said, so softly that Keith shivered. “Oh, um, I-”

“It’s fine.” Keith said, prepared for the rejection since day one. He pushed at Blue’s control panel, surprised when Lance’s chair actually slid back. He jumped to his feet, prepared to swim for the Castle if he had to. “You don’t have to say anything.” Keith added when Lance sputtered at him. He wouldn’t look Lance in the eye, not with tears threatening to fall down his face. That’d be the ultimate humiliation. He paused when he felt Lance’s hand grab onto his wrist.

“Wait!” Lance sputtered, tugging him back towards him. “Keith, I…” He trailed off when Keith looked at him, seeing the tears in Keith’s eyes. “Oh no, please don’t cry.” Lance said gently, more gently than he’d ever spoken to Keith before. Keith blinked in surprise, tears falling down his cheeks. Lance immediately began to panic. “Oh shit, oh fuck!” He pulled Keith back down, until Keith was straddling him again, only this time they were facing each other. Keith balked at the position, but Lance merely dipped his thumbs under Keith’s helmet, wiping at his tears. “Oh god, please stop crying. I can’t handle it.” Lance said in a rush. Keith yanked off his helmet because the tears were fogging up his visor.

“Close your eyes then, idiot.” He snapped. Because if there was something Keith could fall back on, it was insults. Lance smiled at that, and Keith felt his face heat up in response.

“But you’re so _cute_ when you cry.” He said, fingers wiping at Keith’s eyes. Keith barely resisted the urge to sink his teeth into the side of Lance’s hand.

“That’s great,” he seethed, “I knew you were going to turn this all into a _joke_ , you fuck-” He sputtered when a hand went to the back of his neck. Lance yanked him in until their lips crashed together. Keith hissed at the pain, before he realized that Lance’s _tongue_ was running along his lips. He opened his mouth, because that was what you were supposed to do right? If you wanted it, of course, and Keith wanted it. Even if Lance turned the entire thing into a joke and Keith was forced to kill him and then himself and then he’d come back from the dead to kill Shiro and everyone else and Zarkon could _have_ the universe because hell if Keith was going to let anyone get away-his thoughts drained out of his head as Lance’s thumbs slipped under the belt of his Paladin armor, stroking at his hipbones. He made a noise that he definitely didn’t recognize, sputtering when Lance pulled away and licked his lips.

“You’re cuter after you’ve been kissed.” Lance said, studying Keith’s red face curiously. Keith turned his head sharply, glancing back when Lance pulled off his own helmet. Lance let it fall to the ground, before he moved to pull Keith in again. Keith turned away and Lance paused. “Hey,” he said softly, “I don’t kiss people and then joke about it. I’m not joking right now, Keith. I promise.” He said gently. Keith sent him a suspicious look.

“How am I supposed to believe that?” Keith asked lowly. Lance snorted out a laugh. His blue eyes glittered at him and fuck if Keith wasn’t in over his head.

“Because, despite what your mullet may say about you, you have a _fantastic_ choice in dudes, my man.” Lance grinned at him. “And even with your mullet, when you actually don’t try to become the human equivalent of a cactus, desert boy, you actually are really cute.”

“I am not cute.” Keith replied automatically, hands going to Lance’s shoulders and squeezing. Lance laughed, a brief spark of delight, before shaking his head.

“Fine. You’re adorable then.”

“That’s _worse._ ”

“Then we’ll settle on cute.” Lance dropped him a wink and Keith hated the fact that he blushed. “Oh man, that reaction is cute as shit.” Lance said, eyes wide. “How did I not pick up on how cute you are before this?”

“I swear to god if you say ‘cute’ one more time I will stab you.” Keith threatened, though he made no move to go to his bayard. Lance grinned at him, his eyes challenging.

“Then shut me up.” Lance badgered, earning a confused look from Keith.

“You...you actually want me to _stab_ you?” Keith said, confused. Lance sent him a look of mild disbelief.

“Oh, we’ve got work to do with you.” Lance said dryly, gripping the back of Keith’s neck and pulling him close once again. “I meant shut me up with a kiss, Keith.”

“Oh.” Keith managed before they were kissing again. He made that noise again when Lance’s tongue went right back into his mouth. Lance’s other arm was around his waist, pulling him closer, and Keith went until their chestplates knocked together. He groaned into the kiss, suddenly wanting his hands all over Lance, under his suit and everything. His fingers went to Lance’s collar, wanting to yank off his armor. He growled when Lance broke the kiss, grabbing onto his wrists.

“Easy there, tiger.” Lance said, amused. His face was just as red as Keith’s though. “Oh should I say, Kitten?” His grin grew wider at the look on Keith’s face.

“You did _not_ just call me that.”

“I just did!”

“I will actually stab you.” Keith said vehemently. “I will stab you right here, and Blue can freak out and flood the chamber and kill me. I don’t care.” Lance sent him his best puppy dog eyes.

“But you _wuv_ me.” He said pathetically, laughing when Keith smacked him hard on the shoulder. “And Blue won’t be able to flood the cockpit, given that we’re already in orbit.” Lance pointed out with a grin. Keith glance over his shoulder to see the Castle of Lions growing larger in the distance. “I mean, I must be a great kisser if you didn’t even notice us leaving the atmosphere.” Lance said, shit-eating grin firmly back in place. He stuttered when Keith’s hands went to his face, thumbs brushing gently at Lance’s cheeks.

“I could snap your neck right now.” Keith told him, amused at how wide Lance’s eyes got at that, before opting to kiss him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't make my tumblr requests this large, but the story just kept on going! I'm really happy with how it worked out!
> 
> Leave a comment! I love them!


End file.
